


Hot Stuff

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: Devon Bostick - Fandom, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney, Rodrick Heffley - Fandom
Genre: #notmyrodrick, Devon Bostick - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Rodrick Heffley smut, Rodrick Heffley x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: The following is a compilation of Rodrick Heffley fanfictions written between 2016-2020. Before you dare look any further, I should mention that the majority of these pieces were requested by my followers on Tumbler. The first, "Untitled" was a fanficiton I wrote in 2016 during the #notmyrodrick meme. From there I began getting requests for more. Most, if not all, involved sexual acts. I have specifically written these from the perspective that all characters involved are of legal age.*= 18+ NSFW contentYou have been warned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	1. *Untitled

"You," Rodrick pointed his drumstick at you as he sat in the armchair placed in his room, "should suck my dick."

You giggled for a moment, as you stood there, half-naked in your underwear. Your relationship with Rodrick was more or less the friends with benefits type. You weren't exclusively dating but, you fucked from time to time. And if there were two things Rodrick was good at, it was playing drums, and fucking. Surprisingly.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his expression changed as he became confused.

"I should suck your dick?" He realized his mistake and sat up with a pout and pointed at you again.

"Suck, my, dick." He demanded with that goofy look on his face. You smiled and walked over to kneel in front of him. You ran your hand up his legs and parted them to get better access to his erect cock, which was hidden underneath his skinny jeans and boxers. You gladly pulled them down, and his big cock sprang free. He watched you with wide eyes, and heavy breathing as you began to lick and suck his length. Little moans escaped his plump lips as you worked him. Rodrick moaned your name as he ran his fingers through your hair. You could feel him buck his hips, causing his cock to drive further into your throat. His eyes were shut tight, as you watched him fuck your mouth, you held onto his thighs in an attempt to make sure he didn't go too deep. It took a bit, but he came buckets when he did. He shot copious amount of hot, thick, cum into your mouth. So much so it came out your nose and mouth. You pulled back, and yet his cock didn't stop, it shot more, over your chest and belly. You watched him, twitch and moan in ecstasy for a moment before he calmed down.

"Damn." You panted as you looked down at your cum covered body. "You sure unloaded something. And it wasn't a diaper." Rodrick laughed, and from that day forth, you become the ultimate fuck buddies.


	2. *Silent Night, Not-So-Holy Night

To put it bluntly, Rodrick and you were, a thing. Well, more than a thing really. You were dating, and for some time now. Rodrick had developed a crush on you from the first moment he laid eyes on you on the first day of school. It was hard for him to proccess at first. He couldn't understand why his heart started racing when you smiled at him, or why his palms got sweating whenever you were close. He didn't even need to see you sometimes. His body would just automatically know you were close. It was weird. He finally started putting the peices together once you started dating another guy, and Rodrick got jealous. His friends had to point it out to him. And from that point on, Rodrick wanted nothing more than to impress you. After a few attempts of trying, and failing, to be the ultra sexy super bad boy Rodrick was certain would work. He finally got over himself, and presented you with one singular dying flower, and asked you out.

Now that Rodrick had you all for his own, and the two of you had moved past that awkward fase of the relationship, he couldnt get enough of you. His hands always touching you. Whether it was full on cuddling before classes started, or just an arm around your shoulder, he was there. And it was even better in the bedroom. Despite having been a virgin when the two of you started dating, Rodrick quickly learned the craft. You blushed as your mind wondered to the dirtier side or your relationship. But you shook yourself out of it once you reached the Heffley house. For a while now, Rodrick and you had been alternating between houses. Some nights he would sneak over to your place, and nights like tonight, you would sneak over to his. You walked over to the side of the house, and waited under Rodrick's bedroom window. After a few minutes, he opened the window and peaked his head out. He held a finger to his lips, and then motioned for you to come up. The only way to get there being climbing using trash cans, and the plants that grew up the side of the house. Which was never an easy task considering Rodrick's room was in the attic. Finally, you were close enough for him to pull you in. All the while shooshing you, and trying his hardest to make sure no one would hear you.

"Shhhh. My family is downstairs." He said in a hushed tone. You nodded, and wrapped your arms around him. You gave him a peck on the lips, and he grinned. That goofy grin you adored. He placed his hands on your hips and pulled you close to him in a tight embrace. "What do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm a little tired." You shrugged. He looked around his room for a moment.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, sounds good." You layed on his small twin sized bed as you watched him fittle with his TV which sat across the room. Once the movie started playing, he layed down next to you. It took a moment, since the two of you had to snuggle together in order to fit on the small mattress. Rodrick's arm rests on your back, while your legs tangled together, and his other hand rested on your thigh. He rested his chin on your head, and sighed contently as you watched the movie. He loved having you so close to him. Something about holding you just made everything better. Every now and then Rodrick would flinch, and swear he heared someone come up the stairs. Paranoid that his parents would find the two of you, and you would be forbbiden from seeing each other ever again. You assured him that everything was okay through your giggling. He was so cute when he got worried. Once he relaxed again, you wrapped a leg around his waist, and his hands went back to your thigh. As the movie played, his hand began gliding up and down. Inching closer and closer to your hips, your thoughts only got dritier. You couldn't help but squirm, Rodrick just had something about him that was so sexy, you couldn't put your finger on it. Maybe it was his crazy hair? His deep brown eyes? His sense of humor? Regardless, he kissed your cheek, and down your jaw. You leaned into his touch, as his lips trailed down your neck. You held back a small maon, you felt so sensative to his touch. His lips left your neck only to kiss your lips in a soft and tender embrace.

The kiss became more heated when you ran your fingers through his hair, and his hand slid up to your ass. You instinctively started grinding your hips against his. Which drove him to shift his position so that he was now supporting himself over you, his lips never leaving yours. Little moans, and small sounds of Satisfaction leaving his lips. You were driving him crazy, with every touch. Eventually, you took off his shirt, and ran your hands across his chest. He closed his eyes, and breathed heavily as you touch him. He grew impatient, and took off your shirt, attempting to reach aroubd remove your bra. You had to help him, but regardless Rodrick gropped you causing you to moan. Rodrick stopped. You looked at you with wide eyes, and held a finger to his lips and shooshed.

"Be, quiet." He urged. Before slowly went back to gropping you, and even sucking on your nipples. You held back your whimpers as he pulled down your pants and started rubbing you through your panties. He relieved himself of his jeans before his attention turned back to you. He kissed your neck, and down your collar bone as his hips bucked into yours. Rubbing his clothed erection against your core. You bit your lip to keep yourself from making any noise. You were aching, and so wet, you just needed him. He finally stopped teasing you, and took off his underwear while you took off yours. He kissed you passionately as he drove his cock deep inside of you. The kiss being the only thing that surpressed your cries. Rodrick started to thrust in and out of you, he held you close to him, in his own attempt to keep himself quiet. But his movemenrs quickly became more needy. He started fucking you. Started to softly moan your name inti your neck. He kept thrusting into you, kept hitting the perfect spot. You bit your lip, hard, trying desperately as your orgasm quickly approached. The bed started to rock. Started to creak, and the frame gently started to bump into the wall. His thrusts only become stronger, only making the bed frame ram into the wall as he fucked you. You worried for a moment that someone would hear but none of that mattered as you gasped, and came. Your orgasming washing over you, only to joined by Rodrick. Who shuttered. He panted, and laid down on you. Rest his head on your chest.

"Fuck. Y/N. I love you." He kissed your chest beforr resting his head once again.

"mhhh I love you Rodrick." The two of you were content in your state for just a moment before there was loud knock at the door. Rodrick's eyes went wide with fear.

"Hide!" He hissed. Jumping up from the bed, and throwing his boxers on. You paniced for a moment, before just simply hiding under the bed. Rodrick swollowed before he slowly opened then door.

"Mom and Dad sent me to ask if everything was okay. They thought they heared weird noises." It was Greg, with a bored and annoyed voice.

"Everythings fine, just tell them I tripped!"

"That didn't sound like"

"Shut up, and get out of here nerd!"


	3. *Sneak and Peak

You closed your bedroom door as you casually walked in. Exhausted by the day, you wanted nothing more than to get into your pajamas, and binge on the internet. You kicked your shoes off in a huff, and proceeded to remove your pants and shirt. You unclipped your bra, and let it slide to the floor.

"Woah woah woah woah!" You heard a familiar voice shout, faintly. You turned your head, and gazed out the window. Your cheeks turned a bright, bright red once you realized exactly what happened. A very flustered Rodrick Heffley, was standing in his bedroom window. Arms stretched out, waving to try and get your attention. You had left your curtains open, leaving yourseld completely visible to him. With something of a petrified yelp, you closed the curtains. Heart racing so hard, you swore it was going kill you.

"Fuck. Sorry!" You cried across to your neighbor.

"N-No I'm sorry! I just...it startled me...I guess. Uh, you alright?" He was stuttering through his words. The worst part about all this, was the fact that you had a massive crush on the boy next door. You'd had it since the day you moved it. It wasn't exactly something you could explain, but none the less, the fact that he saw you like that. It made you shake. You quickly threw pajamas on, and threw open the curtains. Rodrick was still standing there, awkwardly. His hands stuck to his sides. He tried to look at anything but you. "I'm sorry." He spat.

"It's my fault, I should have closed the curtains. I wasn't paying attention. Shit. I'm so embarrassed." You hid your face in yours hands.

"It's cool. I mean it's not cool that like, I- it's cool like, it's okay, cool. Damn it." The both of you, were mumbling, stuttering messes. There was an awkward silence, before you went to close tbe curtains again. "There's no reason to be embarrassed by the way."

"What?"

"You have nothing to be, like, embarrassed about. Y-You're like, really hot." He paused, the words running circles around your head. You couldn't do anything but stare at him with bright red cheeks. "Fuck. Sorry, I'll just-G'night Y/N!" And with that, he closed his window, and curtains. Leaving you. Rodrick thinks you're hot? You smiled slightly, reveling in the fact that he just called you hot. Not only that, but he was clearly turned on by you. He was probably touching himself, thinking about his sexy neighbor.

The next day, you attended school as per usual. You got up, got dressed, etc. You were at lunch with your friends when Rodrick pulled you aside for a moment.

"Are we cool?" He asks.

"What? Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, after last night, I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"No, it's cool. We're cool. We're cool, right?"

"Yeah we're cool. If you're cool, I'm cool."

"Cool." That was a mess of a conversation. Rodrick clearly a little flustered, and shy. It was cute. Really cute. More than cute, it gave you a total lady boner. To see him blushing like that, all because of you. You bit your lip in class as you fantasized about him. You'd done that before, but never with so much driving the pressure. You went home, and otherwise your schedule was usual. Only, you came up with a plan. You waited in your room, leaving the same bedroom window curtains open. You watched out the window, until you saw a figure pass through the window. You stood the same place you did before, waiting. Eventually, the figure returned, Rodrick. He paused, and looked out his window at you. You waved slowly, and he awkwardly waved back. He watched with wide eyes as you started removing your clothing. Slowly, and sexually. Trying to be as seductive as possible. The look on his face, was enough to make you wet. His mouth started to water, as more and more of your skin was revealed. Until you were completely naked.

Nothing was said, but Rodrick took off his own shirt once you nodded at him. He was so flustered, and so turned on. His erection, stiff and pulsating in his pants. You could easily see it once he awkwardly kicked off his jeans. You bit your lip, and naturally your hand went straight to your pussy. You played with yourself, getting off by watching helpless Rodrick do the same. Your eyes never moved from one another, fixated on the other. Rodrick's hips bucked into his hand, needy for release. He wanted you, so badly, so desperately. He could hardly wrap his mind around the fact that he was actually seeing you naked. He'd thought about you this way 100 times. He never expected you to be this, fuck, he couldn't get enough of you. He wanted nothing more than to fuck you. No, make love to you. Rodrick would never outwardly admit it, but he was a romantic at heart. You watched as he mouthed your name, jerking himself off to you. You reaching your orgasm before him, you licked your fingers clean of yourself. That sent him over the edge, he helplessly came all over himself. Panting, and still staring at you. You watched him mouth the word, 'fuck' and look up and down your body again.

"So uh, what was that? Last night?" Rodrick asked you the next morning at school. His eyes stared into yours, almost serious.

"What was what?" You toyed. He chuckled, and looked down.

"Don't play with me like that." He inched closer, almost smooth for a moment. He leaned in, slowly. His lips gently pressed against yours in a tender kiss. From that point on, window sex was almost a normal part of your day. Rodrick sure enjoyed it.


	4. *Rivalry

"Hey Y/N?" A rough, female voice called. You looked over your shoulder to your guitarist, fully dressed, and overly prepared. "You ready to rock this thing?"

"You know it!" You cheered confidently. Your band had been rehearsing for months. There was no way in hell that you would be losing this. The community had put together a battle of the bands competition, and the winner got a contract with a local company.

"Ugh, is that them?" Your singer spat, crossing her arms over to chest and gesturing to a group of boys across the room.

"Yeah, Loaded Diaper. I've heard about them. They played at that talent show thing last year. Remember?" You stepped away from your drum set for a second, and watched as they set up.

"What a shitty name." You joked, receiving a laugh from your fellow members.

"They may have the rock band vibe, but they're not exactly rock my band material. If you catch my drift." Your guitarist nudged you.

"Eh, I don't know. That, drummer isn't bad looking." Your bassist pointed out. The four of you stared, until one of them noticed. The singer.

"Hey! You girls better get ready! We're gonna rock you right off the stage!" He shouted before their little possy started walking towards you.

"As if! You little shit stains aint got nothin on us!" One of your members spat. The two argued for a moment, before you noticed the drummer staring at you from the corner of your eye.

"What are you looking at?" You barked. He flinched, and then straightened himself out. He was tall, with shaggy dark hair, and the most innocent eyes you'd ever seen. Your bassist was right, he wasn't so bad looking. Actually he was kinda- no! There was no room for this! They were your competition! You hate him!

"Nothin!" He snapped back. "Just...your stupid drum set."

"My drum? Yours is practically falling apart!"

"That's because I rock so hard! I'm a true drummer! Unlike sooome people?"

"True drummer huh!? We'll see about that! You're going down!" Suddenly there was a loud voice over the speakers. All bands were instructed to go to their stations.

"No! You're going down!" He threw his arms out, maybe in an awkwardly adorable attempt to intimidate you. Or act...cool? Either way, it failed. You turned your back, and started to walk away. But a small voice caught your attention. "Going down on me..."

"What!?" You shouted as you spun back around.

"Nothing! Mind your own business!" He weakly shouted back before you turned, and stomped off. If only you'd turn around to see him staring at your ass as you walked away. The competition went smoothly, you played your heart out. Thinking about nothing but showing that stupid drummer what real talent looked like. You didn't miss a que, or a beat. Your band played perfectly. Went the curtains closed, you hopped off your seat, and walked with your band to the dressing room. On your way, you may or may not have "accidentally" bumped into the drummer of your rival band. And you may or may not have whispered something in his ear.

"Suck it." The feeling sent a shiver down his spine. He watched you walked past him again, savering the view. He really didn't plan on getting an erection before going to stage, but the poor guy couldn't help it. You watched them preform, laughing all the way at their lyrics and showmenship. When they finished, you watched his sweaty form stroll into the room. He glared at you, and approached you.

"Take that." He went to walk past you, put you placed a firm hand on his chest, and kept him there. You stumbled back a few steps, confused.

"How many more bands do they have to judge before they announce the winner?" You asked.

"Like, six. Why?" You bit your lip as you looked him up and down.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." You removed your hand, and walked off. Leaving poor Rodrick dazed, turned on, and a little confused. No girl had been so straight forward before. Right on time, Rodrick entered the small bathroom. As soon as that door was locked you couldn't keep your hands off of him. Your grabbed him by his collar and crashed your lips into his. Without question he kissed you back, driving forward the most passionate affair. He pinned you against the tile wall, his hands quickly roaming your body, groping and squeezing. Once your started taking off your clothes, all bets were off. His heart ran a thousand miles per hour, and he couldn't keep his hands off of you. He kissed and sucked on your neck, causin you to moan.

"Ohh fuck yes." Before you knew it, the two of you were almost completely naked. The only left to go were his boxers. You could clearly see his erection. It twitched against the fabric, as if angered by it. He wanted you so desperately. Once you pulled them off, and he sprung free, he took you by the waiste. He pressed you against the wall, forcing you to warm your legs around his waist. As he lined himself up at your entrance, he moaned. A sweet soft sound. Replaced by a gasp of pleasure as he pushed his cock deep inside of you. You whimpered as he stretched you, and started to thrust. His hips jerked, as he hid his face in your neck. He fucked you against the wall, repeatedly ramming into you over and over again. Forcing whimpers, and small cries out of you as each movement forced you closer to your orgasm. Your clung to him, scratching down his back helplessly as he relentlessly fucked you through your orgasm. Only followed by his own weak sigh, as you felt him twitch, and fill your pussy with his cum. The two of you were panting messes, before he pulled out. He slowly helped you down as the two of you came back to earth. He quickly got dressed.

"Fuck...so uh..." He tried to say something as he finished dressing himself.

"I'll see you- when you lose." You panted, still on the tile floor.

"I'll call you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Cool!" And with that, he sped out of the bathroom and back to his band mates.


	5. *Marks

The room was dark, the only light sorce being the hallway light from under the door, and the moonlight through the windows. You sat on the bed, your heart racing, your chest felt like it would cave in at any moment. You watched as Rodrick carefully closed the bedroom door. The sound of the party down strairs were muffled, but still relatively clear. He turned to look at you, with a nervous gaze. He gave a small smile, and awkward one, but it was still so sweet. You looked up at him with big eyes, the most innocent, and captivating look you could muster. Kissing during a game of spin the bottle was one thig. Kissing again after, was another. Making out a little on the host's couch, well, thats what got you here.

Rodrick sat down on the bed next to you, your eyes met, and you wantes nothing else in that moment but him.

"I-I've never really..." His was voice was quiet and soft.

"Neither have I." His eyebrows went up, as if surprised, or maybe relieved. If only you knew how you made him feel. How you make his knees go weak, and how you made his heart skip a beat. How he had to constantlt wipe his palms because you made them so sweaty. How much, he wanted you. You weren't sure whether to kiss him, or let him kiss you. It was a totaly mess. It wasn't realpy clear, until Rodrick leaned in and kissed you. Passionately. From then on, things just fell into place. He layed you down so he could throw his leg over your waist. You felt light headed but you loved every second of it. Rodrick was a surprisingly good kisser! He was gentle at first, but now, you liked the roughness. The way he strattled you, the way he practically towered over you. He made you feel small in the best way possible. His hands reached down, and started roughky groping. He was needy, desperate. You could clearly feel his erection through his jeans rub against your lower belly. You wanted him so badly. You practically tore off his shirt, and tossed it aside. Granting you a wonderful view.

From that point on he went wild. You'd never seen Rodrick like this before. Something became animalistic almost. He had to have you. He stood, and took off your clothes one by one until you were almost fully naked. Once your bra came off, he groped and pawed. He took a nipple in his mouth, and he moaned. You couldn't help but gasp as you felt him suck, and eventually bite. A small cry escaped your mouth as he bit down, the weirdest sensation of pain and pleasure soaking through you.

"Fuck...Rodrick." You moaned, he pulled away a looked at what he had done. He had left a bruise at least, if not a few teeth marks. It snapped him out of it, and he slowly looked up at you with wide, apologetic eyes.

"I am...so sorry. Are you okay-" You cut him off with another passionate kiss. You didn't want him to stop. It felt so good, he could bite you all he wanted, it didn't matter. As if on command that trance-like state washed over him again. His hands grabbed your hips as you pulled down his pants in a hurry. Fuck was that boy hot. You bit your lip as you watched him pull out his full erect cock. You felt your knees go weak. Once your panties fell to the floor, all bets were off. He spread your legs so he could stare at your fully exposed body. You watched his chest heave before he quickly came back down for another kiss. Before you knew it, he had slid his tip into your soaking wet pussy. Then he slowly thrusted in, enjoying every second of the way you felt. He gave a groaning whimper, before he started thrusting. You gasped as he pumped in and out. His cock stretching, and filling so perfectly. How was he hitting all the right spots? This awkward, and dorky guy you'd had a massive crush on, was secretly something an animal in the bedroom. He held your hips, and pounded into you. The sounds he made met by yours. His grunts and moans only furthering your pleasure. Fuck, he was so hot. You were so close, your orgasm building. You watched him as he supported himself over you, his eyes shut opening every now and then. As if to make sure it was still you beneath him.

"Oh..God." He choaked out, before he lunged forward. He bit your neck, and sucked, hard. Leaving a clear mark. You cried out, it sending you over the edge. You came around his thrusting cock, as it continued to fuck you. He held you tightly against his chest as he fucked you again and again. As he left bite marks all over your neck and breasts. Until finally your second orgasm drove him over the edge. He grunted, and gasped. His jaw dropping as he practically clung to you. He pumped his seed deep inside of you.

"Fuck..." You managed to sigh. He nodded, and started coming back to earth. He looked down at you, and kissed you again. Something more tender, more affectionate. He pulled out and away, looking down at you.

"Oh shit, Y/N." You looked down, you couldn't see most of them, but the bite marks were visible. "I'm sorry does it hurt?"

"I mean, yeah." You were gonna lie. "But...I like it." You bit your lip. He gave a small huff with an almost proud smile.

"Thats gonna be hard to cover up."

"Then, I wont." You started putting your clothes back on. "I'll wear them, proudly." You flirted. His awkwardness came back, a mixture of turned on, and nervous filled him. "How can I deny it? You've marked me." Another kiss, just to seal the deal.


	6. *Pegging!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a request from a lovely follower on my Tumblr blog a few years back. I have been informed that some people just can't handle this sort of thing, so here is your warning.
> 
> Warning: This fanfiction includes a sequence in which the reader, thats you, fingers and peggs Rodrick Heffley, a fictional character.
> 
> "Pegging is a sexual practice in which a woman performs anal sex on a man by penetrating his anus with a strap-on dildo. This practice may also involve stimulating the male genitalia." 
> 
> -Wikipedia

Rodrick was never left home alone. Never, ever. So when you got that phone call from him, you were more than surprised. You were suspicious as all hell.

"Y/N, get over here!" An excited teenager practically yelled into the reciever.

"I can't, I've got homework."

"I'm home alone." He said with a hum.

"Who the hell left you home alone?" You joked.

"Just get over here before my family gets back!" He ordered, and hung up the phone. You sighed, and made your way to the familiar home. When you knocked on the door, it swung open almost instantly. Rodrick had the weirdedt expression on his face. Something between, "aren't I the greatest?" and "well hello there." Either way, it made you laugh.

"Hey dork." You nudged him as you walked through the door and into the livingroom. "So whats the plan?" You ask. He steps closer to you, his hands find your hips to pull you closer.

"No plan. That's the beauty of it, hotcakes." He leans in. "We can do whatever we want." He whispers with an exaggerated expression. You giggle.

"Whatever we want, huh? Anyway we want?" His hands start to slide down to your ass.

"Anyway we want." He gives your ass a good squeeze. His plump lips find your neck with ease and begin kissing and nibbling. Sending shivers down your spine. Your hands find his chest, and you slide up his shirt.

"Lets go to your room." You breath out after a moment of making out. A smile stretching across both your faces as Rodrick practically bounds upstairs. By the time your to his room, he's slammed the door shut, and is all over you. Clothes seem to find themselves being tossed to the floor until the two of you are nearly naked. You snake your hands down his boxers, and stroke his growing erection. Making him moan into your lips as you kiss. He pulls away when you go to take off his underwear.

"W-Wait."

"What?" You've had sex, god knows how many times, why is he acting so nervous now?

"Yknow, how you said you wanted to try new things in the bedroom?"

"Yeah..."

"And how I've been getting more comfortable with uh, yknow." He's blushing, hardcore. He's practically shaking. For the past month, you've wanted to try new things. Nothing extreme, but you had to admit. You loved turning Rodrick into your own personal moaning mess. And you had just discovered a way to get him that way within a matter of seconds. You loved watching Rodrick's face when you watched him fuck you, but the way he reacted when you slid a finger in his ass. You couldn't resist. He was able to take two fingers now, easily.

"What about it?" You smiled.

"I got you, something." He walked over to his bed, knelt down, and handed you a black box. You read the label, noting the erotic picture on the front.

"'Him and her, bdsm pack. Pegging for beginners.'" You read out loud. Inside was a strap-on belt, equipped with a 5.5inch dildo, and lube. You blushed, hard. You'd thought about it more times than you could count, but never expected Rodrick to be so into this idea. "How did you get this?"

"I ordered it online." He scratched the back of his neck, and looked away. Shy.

"You really, wanna-"

"Only if you do!" He insisted. You smiled.

"Alrighty then." You unboxed it, pulling out item after item and piecing it together. You tightened the belt, and stared down at your attachment. It was smaller than him by far. How unfair was that? His first time, and he got to start off easy. "What do ya think?" You smiled. He just nodded, trying to hide his boner. You tilted your head. "Take them off." You demanded, pointing to his boxers. He did as he was told, practically throwing them off. "Lean over the bed." He did so, leaning over to bare his ass for you. Much like how you've done for him. It was odd to be in this position, but, the rush it gave.

You leaned forward, kissing the back of his neck, and down his back as he took deep breathes. You groped his ass, just to get him used to the feeling. Sliding a finger from the underside of his cock, to his hole. He practically whimpered. A sound, you weren't used to hearing. But a sound you adored. You took his cock with one hand and stroked up, just to distract him from the feeling of your finger pressing into him. He let out a helpless moan.

"Just let me know when to stop okay."

"Okay." He huffed. You played with him, until you fit two fingers. "Ah fuck, stop." He moaned, and you did.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. It's just, you were gonna make me cum already." He confessed. "Maybe not, stroke me so much?"

"Okay." You nodded, taking your had away from his cock. Which now hung helplessly between his legs, and the side of his bed. You spread his legs out a little wider, and grabbed the lube. "I'm gonna start now, okay." He nodded, biting his lip as he watched you. You poured a small amount into your hands, and covered his ass with it. Using it to help open him up just a little. Then you lubed up your cock. You stroked the plastic toy a few times. Once this was done, you held the tip to his entrance. "Ready?" You rubbed the lubed object around him a few times.

"F-Fuck, stop teasing me already!" He whined. And you smiled.

"Fine then." You thrusted your forward, slowling inserting the object inside of him. It easily going in with the lube.

"O-Ohhhh god." He grunted, clinging to the fabric of his sheets. You stayed still once you were completely inside of him. The way he once did for you, with your first time. You held onto his hips, and waited. "M-Move. Please." He begged. You did so, thrusting your hips slowly back and forth. Back and forth as you fucked him. Surprisingly, the pressure when you pressed in, pressed up against your clit. Giving you pleasure as well. "More." He eventually asked. You gave him more, your thrusts becoming faster. You used your grasp on his hips to get yourself back and forth.

"More, huh? You want more?" You asked. He whimpered, and nodded. Was this still Rodrick? Still the cocky drummer you knew? It was like he was completely different. Completely at your mercy. You couldn't remember how many times he'd fucked you sensless into the same bed. And now, you would do the same to him. You drove in as deep as you could go, making him cry out for a split second. Your thrusted were hard and fast. Thanks to the lube, without hurting him too much.

"Sh-shit!"

"Want me to stop?"

"No!" He cried. He whimpered when you teased like he would, and went slow. He yelped when you suddenly thrusted once in, deep. He moaned your name while you fucked him. This got you off so well.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Rodrick froze, and expected you to do the same. Only, you didn't. You wouldn't. You kept fucking him. Slowly, but still.

"Hey sweetie, we're home!" Mrs. Heffley cried.

"H-Hey mom!" He grunted back. His face completely red, and his body trembling.

"Are you okay in there?"

"Im fine...just..ah...I don't feel well." He whispered a curse under his breath.

"Okay, well, I'll start dinner soon!"

"Sounds good." He managed.

"Love you!"

"Love you!" And you heard her walk away. You let out a chuckle into his neck as you leaned forward.

"Aren't you a good fuck toy." You cooed. "Being able to multitask like that, can be difficult." He let out a shaky breath as you went slow. You reached your other hand down, and stroked his throbbing cock again. Your strokes matching your thrusts. Slow, and then building up. Suddenly you were fucking him senseless, and jerking him off at the same time.

"Oh god, oh god!" Rodrick practically cried. "I-I'm cumming!" You felt him ejaculate onto the floor. Letting him pant, and shake as needed while you held still. He relaxed completely, and layed there. Once you pulled out, he gave a small whimper.

"You okay?" You asked, kissing his cheek.

"Y-Yeah...I just..wow." He smiled.

"Hey, I still havent cum yet." You winked. And so Rodrick enjoyed a bit of an appetizer. Eating you out before you helped him clean up. Packing the new toy away and hiding it under his bed. You, snuck out the window. While Rodrick, had to practically limp downstairs to join his family. He'd be walking a little funny for a few days thanks to you.


	7. Country Club

Working at the local country club in town wasn't too bad. You mostly worked as a server, cleaned tables, and folded towels on occasion. Standing being a table by the club's large pool. You're not paying attention to much but the mindless task of rolling towels into a nice tube. When suddenly you're shaken bout the faint sound of splashing. You think it's probably a bunch of kids, until you hear a cry for help.

"H-Help! Im drowning!" You turn, to find a teenage boy flailing helplessly in the water. He's looking up at the life gaurd. A worker of yours who just kind of sits there, high up in her chair. Filling her nails. Heather never really did much, she just kind of sat there. But then again, she never really had to. No one ever really needed to be saved. But now was not the time to be slacking off.

"Hey! Heather!" You shouted at her. Did she have headphones in!? You went to dive in, but a large splash came before you could. You watched wide eyed as an older man swam over to grab the poor teen, and drag him out of the pool. You couldn't help but laugh when he tried to five him uneeded mouth to mouth. You thought you saw the poor thing crying as the older man left a few minutes after him insisting her was okay. "Are you okay?" You walked over with one of your towel tube, roll, things. He looked up at you, with the saddest expression you'd ever seen. You half expected In The Arms of The Angels to start playing.

"Y-Y-Yeah...thanks." He took the towel, and wrapped it around himself.

"Can I uh, get you anything? Maybe some water to settle your stomach?"

"Huh? Uh...a soda?" You chuckled at his request.

"Okay." You smiled, and walked away. Returning to find him curled up with his towel, helplessly chewing on a half-eaten sandwhich. "Here." He jumped slightly, and looked at the drink before taking it. He didn't say a word. "Whats that smeared on your shoulder?" You asked, leaning closer to get a look at it.

"Uh! Nothing!" He jerked away, and tenderly covered the mark with the towel.

"Sorry about Heather. I think they just hired her to sit there and be pretty. She's never really had to do her job."

"Right." He nodded, and sat up a little.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Im Rodrick." You sat down by his legs on the chair.

"Well, Rodrick, tell me more about this pitiful attempt at a tattoo." You joked, spinning his attention away from the events that just happened. The conversation grew, and in just a small amount of time you got to know Rodrick. He wasn't has helpless as you thought, just not the brightest. But once you got on the subject of music, he went off. You sit and watch him go on and on about drumming and rock n' roll forever. And the more you looked at him, the cuter he got. You were disappointed when your manager saw you, and yelled at you to get back to work.

For the rest of Rodrick's stay, he made eyes at you. Not like, sexy eyes. But your eyes met everytime you were near. And everytime you went to serve residence near the pool, he'd stop you on your way back.

"I'll take another soda ms." He requested with a smug smile.

"You don't need another soda mr." You scolded him playfully, and walked past. And at the end of the day, you found yourself rolling towels, again.

"Y/N!" A voice shouted. Rodrick slammed his hands down on the table, startling you. "My band, has a show," he's out of breath, "Heather's birthday. Tomorrow. Be there!?"

"Uh, tomorrow? Um, sure!" You managed in the rushed moment as he watched him pant.

"Cool!" And he was gone in a flash. Heather's birthday!? You, go to Heather's birthday. Theres no way you'd get in, she'd probably have a bouncer with a last at the door. What were you supposed to wear? You felt a little silly walking around in casual wear, when you saw princesses in ballgowns walk into the party. How were you gonna get in!? Then you realized, it was held in a tent. You easily slipped through a seam betwewn the large pink tarps. You wondered around the the absolutely bizzare celebration. It was like a shrine to Heather herself. You cringed, hardcore.

"Exscuse me ladies and gentlemen!" You heard that familiar voice shout. And on the stage, was the bizzarley out of place band. "This goes out to the birthday girl! Heather Hills, this ones for you!" He flung a jacket off the stage, and the music started playing. Once again, you stood aside, and covered your mouth. Your eyes wide as you watched the train wreck unfold. You thought Rodrick said he was the drummer. He sure wasnt a singer. "Hit that button!" And fireworks shot out while banners fell from the ceiling. Dear...lord. Suddenly Rodrick was jumping off the stage, and practically throwing himself at Heather. Who was visibly steaming. You suddenly felt more helpless than Rodrick as you watched with the audience.

After that was all over, and Rodrick had thoroughly made a fool of himself, AND been rejected. He hobbled over to you a short amount of time after. He looked more than defeated.

"You okay?" You asked, as he leaned against a table. Covered in chocolate from the spilled fountain. He just nodded, looking down at his feet. "Hey, I thought you guy were rad." He perked up, as if on cew.

"Really!?" You nodded.

"Doing a cover of a pop song? Thats some real risk taking there." You smiled at him. He adjusted himself. Leaning on the table towards you.

"Well...yknow...it was all for you." He tried to act smooth. Which only made you burst out with laughter.

"Uhuh! Sure! Don't push it, lover boy. I liked the show. But I'd like to see you play the drums next time." He paused, and his shoulders relaxed.

"Next time?"

"Yeah! You better keep me up to date on your shows! I'm your #1 fan!" A small shade of pink crept over Rodrick's cheeks. You reached out, and ran a finger over his shoulder, which was covered in chocolate. And licked it off your finger. "Yum." Music from speakers started playing for the rest of the party.

"Uh...wanna dance?" He held out a hand. You smiled brightly, making you blush too.

"Sure thing."


	8. *His Van

You can't even count how many times you'd imagined having sex with Rodrick would be like. Memories of your hand down your pants, daydreaming about every detail circle through your mind. Now you sit there, your heart racing as you iddle in the passanger seat of Rodrick's van. You fiddle with your clothes as you glance up at him nervously. You've been parked outside your house for a few minutes now.

"So uh-" he croaks.

"Hm!?" Your eyes shoot up to his. Both sets of cheeks are bright pink and red.

"Should I, walk you to your door?" He awkwardly suggests. Why is he so cute!?

"Uh, I mean, my parents should be asleep. So there's no rush." You practically vomit out the words. Desperate to make this work.

"Oh! Cool...cool..." He nods his head, and looks away. You look down, trying your best to be coy. But leaning in closer and closer to him. As he is to your. Theres that key moment wheree your lips touch and you begin to kiss. This isn't your first kiss, nor your first date. But...everyone feels like a first with Rodrick.

The kiss gets a little more heated, and before you know it, you're frnech kissing. Your hands getting lost in his dark hair. You let out soft moans and squeaks of pleasure as your whole body heats up. His hands roam from your neck, to shoulders, to gentle, and sweet groping. You take this as your cue to keep going, reaching your hand down. Your gently stroke his crotch, covered by his jeans. You feel his erection and it sends shivers down your pants. He practically bucks his hips into your hands as he inches closer. He adjusts and adjusts for you to keep going, getting a better grip for more pleasure. Until he gets a little fustrated.

"Wanna hop in the back?" He offers.

"Yeah." You nod happily, jumping back into the messy, but clean-enough back. You sit down, and watch as he crawls back and over you. His lips finding your neck and kisses. You moan, and lose yourself in his touch. Clothes are awkwardly shed through kisses and helpless moans as you get increasingly more and more sexually fustrated. You need him so badly. By the time you're both completely naked, you feel almost neglected. He rolls a condom on, agonizingly slow. When he positions himself at your entrance, you're practically dripping for him. You let out a gasp when you slides himself deep inside of you.

"Ohhhh Y/N." He cooes into your ear as his head drops in ecstacy to the crook of your neck. You're almost instantly a moaning mess under him as he starts to move his hips. His thrusts start easy, but you want more.

"R-Rodrick...more, p-please." You beg. And he happily obliges, letting out a soft chuckle against your skin. You're practically crying out his name as soon as he starts fucking you relentlessly into the bed of tbe van. You know its rocking, and you know anyone could hear you. The creeking sound accompanied by your sounds of intense pleasure were dead give aways. Before you know it, you're clinging to him and gasping in ecstacy yourself as you cum. He grunts, struggling to keep going through your orgasm until he lets him climax after you. Leaving the both of you panting.

The van is suddenly still, but filled with a sex-induced fog. Like your own personal little sauna, you notice the fog on the windows and giggle.


	9. *Guilt

Since your brother couldn't drive yet, and your family seemed to hate you. It was your responsibility to drive him to, and from, his band practice. Sometimes you'd just drop him off and come back a few hours later. But recently, you sat in on a few rehearsal when you didn't have much else to do. It was a relatively good source of entertainment. The music was, fine to say the least. What was hilarious was their attitudes and was your brother flailed around playing guitar.

It wasn't all bad. I mean, you got some nice eye candy when you went. The drummer, was your favorite. Awkward to say the least, Rodrick was somehow still, adorable. Maybe even more than adorable. And he was funny too. You found yourself going to more and more rehearsals. Hanging out with Rodrick more and more. The more time you spent around him, the more you just wanted to grab him and kiss him like no one had ever before. Somedays you just wanted to take him right then and then.

One day, your brother got really sick, and couldn't make it. Distraught, he asked you to tell Rodrick he wouldn't be coming today. You're sure he meant text him or something, but you didn't mind driving over. You walked into the shed in the Heffley's backyard they used as a practice space.

"Hey! Y/N!" Rodrick's eyes lit up. You looked around, finding him alone.

"Where is everyone?"

"Uh...sick. Theres a cold going around or something." He shrugged.

"Yeah. My brothers got it too. Told me to tell you he couldn't make it." Rodrick sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, thanks for stopping by I guess." He turned around to readjust his drum set, and squated down.

"How do they work?"

"What?"

"The drums. How are they...set up?" You asked, walking over and standing over him.

"Well uh. Its really simple really, the drums themselves are attatched to this and-" As he spoke, you knelt down next to him and watched where he pointed and showed off the instrument. Until he trailed off, you turned to look at him. Just him. Until he noticed you staring. "W-what?"

"Nothing." You took your chance, and leaned forward. Kissing him tenderly. It took an awkward second, but eventually he kissed back. But pulled away, and jumped up.

"What are you doing!?" You shrugged.

"I like you. I thought you liked me too." You said, innocently enough. Despite the throbbing need you had for him.

"I do! I do...like you Y/N. It's just...you're...you're...we can't!"

"Why not?" You stood up and walked over to him.

"You don't understand. Your brother is my band mate! Thats just...I just..." You snaked your fingers through his.

"Just what?" He looked down at your hand, and his breathing calmed. His eyes fluttered back up to yours. When you held him closer he lost his mind.

"Just want you." He practically whispered. Taking you by the hip with one hand, while the other held the bsck of your head. Pressing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as you both melted into the feeling of each other. Somehow you found yourselves laying down on the cold cement floor. Your hands roaming each other's bodies as you pleasure through soft panting and kisses.

So desperste for him, you took off his shirt. Giving him the okay to undress you. He did so happily. Excitedly holding your half naked body against his. His throbbing erection poked your thigh until he took off his jeans and boxers. Revealing his member. He practically purred when you rubbed it in your hands. He practically came already when you positioned him at your wet entrance. Letting him just take a moment to kiss you all over before he slid deep inside of you. You gasped. The aching and the build up go it already taking you so close to orgasm as he started to thrust.

"Ohhhh Rodrick." You moaned helplessly as he started fucking you. His face hid between your shoulder and neck while you held him.

"Y-Y/N...you feel amazing." He panted as he drove you wild. His cock thrusting in and out, hitting you perfectly. You gasped, and clung to him as you came. Forcing his orgasm out of him with you. His jaw hung open as he let out a soft and helpless cry. His body shaking as he came with you. "Fuck." He panted once he finished. Looking at you as you smiled up at him.


	10. Roller Rink

You sat awkwardly on the sidelines as you watched kids and teenagers role around the roller rink. Skates on your feet, you had stumbled a few times just on the carpet alone. What made your friends think you'd eventually join them on the rink itself. Your two friends joined you after a small while, with concerned looks on their pretty faces.

"Whats wrong, Y/N?" One asked.

"You're not sick, are you?" The other asked.

"I told you guys I don't know how to skate!" You stated sheepishly.

"You were doing just fine on the carpet! You'll be fine!"

"Oh whatever." You pouted. Suddenly loud, blarring music played. Rocker music. The girls looked at one another and smiled. Each taking and arm and lifting you up. "What are you doing? Oh no. There is no way!" You struggled as they leaned against the wall around the rink with you.

"Come on! You gotta do it sometime! What teenager doesn't know how to skate?"

"A lot, actually!" The rink swirled with people your age and a little older. Your stomach sunk and you begged and pleaded as your friends dragged you onto the rink with them. You struggled, and they held your arms tightly as they directed you to keep your feet steady. They held you around the rink a few times. Until you felt, okay. Then suddenly, the looked at one another with that cruel grin from before. They let you go, and pushed you off on your own. "What!? No! You guys!" You wobbled, and got off balance. Grasping into a wall linging the rink. You panted and glared at your friends as they skated by.

"Uh...can we help you?" A voice from behind you asked. You turned around, and looked up. Your eyes wide, you swallowed hard at the boys that stood at the DJ box. One was too focused on the music, the other looked down at you. His brown eyes seeping into you, and his handsome face stuck in an amused look.

"Uh..um..I-I..." You scrammled to find words, an explanation, a song? "T-Thriller?" You asked. The signature song they played at every roller rink over and over again. The guy scoffed.

"Really?"

"N-No....I was just kinda pushed here. I don't know what Im doing." You confessed, and the guy's smile became less cocky and more genuine. "Why aren't you out skating?" You asked him.

"He can't." His friend blurted.

"Dude!"

"Oh! That's okay! I can't either, obviously." He laughed a little.

"Well props to you for trying."

"Hey, uh, what was your name again?" You asked him.

"Rodrick, yours?"

"Y/N. Cool. Um, Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get a slice of Pizza with me? After the rock, fest?" He asked awkwardly. You smiled brightly.

"Yeah! Yeah I'd like that." You cheered. It was clear, Rodrick didn't really think that would work, because his handsome features lit up.

"Cool!"


	11. *In Trouble (sub!Rodrick)

It wasn't really a surprise that Rodrick had to attend summer school. It was just an inconvenience since you wanted to spend your summer with him. You still could, you just had to wait till the afternoon and even then couldn't spend late nights together since he had school early the next morning again. Sometimes Rodrick's stupidity was cute, and other times it was just annoying.

Like this one afternoon in particular. Left home alone, and horny without your boy toy to ease the pain between your legs. You still had a few hours to go till he'd be dismissed and come over. And the ache just wouldn't go away no matter how much you tried to ignore it. Sometimes you'd text Rodrick during class, and sometimes he'd respond. So, you went out in a limb.

"How much longer?"

You messaged him. He had seen it, but didn't respond. That only made it worse. You texted again an hour later.

"Hey. I'm horny, get over here."

You told him. And again, he only saw it. Damn him. Two more hours till he'd get out. And yknow what? If he was going to leave you so miserable, you'd have to play the same game. So at first, you just sent him a selfie of you in his shirt with a flirty face. A lip bite and a wink. The way the shirt fell, it covered a little past your waist. With a flirty:

"You ignore me? ;)"

He saw it. Still no response. So you upped the anty. You pulled the shirt up, revealing your underwear and body.

"How rude."

He saw it. So you gave a little more. No bra.

"You're being mean, yknow that?"

No response. No underwear.

"I'll have to punish you when you get here. ;)"

No response. Little did you know the effect on your boyfriend. Thank god he decided to sit in the back of the classroom. He could shift in his seat and make attempts to adjust himself without drawing as much attention. Not only that, but he could look down at his phone easier. But that only made his predicament worse. He couldn't respond, he was in class and would get caught! You continued to send teasing pictures throughout the rest of class. God, it was painful the tent in his jeans.

Just as it would go down, and he could relax again. You'd send another, of course. He was counting down the seconds before he could bolt from his seat and get to his van. His breathing was heavy as he starred at the clock, his hand placed flattly over his mouth in an attempt to keep himself together. The final vibration in his pants pocket had made him jump slightly in his seat. The way it was positioned, it vibrated against his errection. Only making things worse, he knew it was you. Once the bell wrang, he looked down at his phone to see the final text.

"You're in trouble." You said. He shuttered slightly, before shakily making his way to the parking lot.

"On my way." He texted you before starting the car. You smiled, starring at your phone screen. Even more excitment and pent up horomones raging through you as your anticipation grew. He was at your front door in less than ten minutes. Front door open, he made his way to your room.

The door to your room swung open, and he found you laying there on the bed. He was practically panting. You giggled at the way he looked at you laying there in nothing but one of his T-shirts. There wasn't even an exchange of words, he just started undressing. First the shirt, and then he fumbled out of his jeans and practically jumped over you. His lips crashing into yours as his hands automatically went to your waist and sides. His kisses where passionate and needy with small huffs in between. Then he tried to pull the shirt up.

"Ah ah ah!" You told him, pushing him back by his shoulders. The look he gave you was so pittiful, and pained.

"What?" He asked with a sad tone.

"I warned you. You're in trouble Mr." You told him. He sighed, and let his head drop to your belly.

"Pleease baby. You've been so mean already." He said, nuzzling his head into you, begging.

"You started it. You're only getting what you deserve." You told him, and he whined. His hips shifted and helplessly he thrusted his boxer covered boner against your bed. "Awww poor baby." You pulled him up again to give him another kiss. Only to push him off of you so he fell on the other side of your bed on his back.

"Ah, hey-" He tried to argue, but you got on top of him before he could do or say anything. Kissing him again while you teased him through his boxer. "Ohhh Y/N..." He moaned, his eyes closed and brows nit. "Please baby."

"Are you gonna be a good boy for me?" You asked him, receiving a nod and a small moan. You smiled, and jumped off him. He opened his eyes to watch as you pulled off his boxers and played with his cock. It twitched in your hands as he moaned. When you decided he had enough, you sat over him again. Rubbing yourself against him as you threw off your shirt. He smiled and ran his hands up your thighs, to your waist. He let out a whimper as you slid him inside of you. Letting him completely disappear inside of you. Fuck he filled you so perfectly.

"Mmmmhhh baby." He cooed as you started to move, to ride him. His hands sliding up and down your flesh as you rocked your hips on him. He closed his eyes and let you take him. The small smile fading slowly over time. "F-Fuck baby you feel so good." He told you in one minute. "I'm gonna cum." He said in the next. Your orgasm still building, you'd never make it in time. So you practically threw yourself up, letting him fall out of you. "Wh-What? No, baby, I-"

"You can't cum until I do!" You tell him harshly. He looks you up and down with a sorry gaze and nods his head frantically. Desperate to be back inside of you. He lets out another moan when you slide him back in and begin to ride again. He tries to let you see how good he's feeling this time. He doesn't tell you when he's close. But you know, you know by the eay he holds your hips tighter and the way his closes his eyes tightly. Fustrated, you pull off of him again.

"Y/N! Fuck! Fuck, no...no please, please it hurts." He whimpers.

"You can't cum until I do." You tell him again, and he nods again.

"Okay, okay, I won't cum. Just...oh fuck...baby." You sit over him again, and tease him. He winces and hisses. You start fucking him again. He looks at you with pleading eyes. Then he lets his eyes roll back into his head. He moans your name and praises. A small attempt to distract himself from the immense pleasure. You're so close, you're going to cum. You feel so tight and theres so much pressure building. You continue to fuck Rodrick as he holds your hips tightly, his nails almost digging into your flesh. He moans and grunts as you ride him into oblivion.

"I-I'm gonna cum." You pant out.

"Fuck, yes, cum baby. Cum for me baby." He practically cries. You feel like you've been holding your breath until you let out a loud gasp and you release. You cum around him. He lets out a grunt and whimper as you stop moving. He cums with you. You pant together for a moment as you relax. Once he does, he pulls you down to lay on his chest.

"Fuck...that was intense." You say, and he chuckles.


	12. *Shut Him Up (Male!Reader)

Tensions had been high for you lately. High school was no fucking picnic, and the finals that semester were worrying you particularly. The way your boyfriend didn't even bat an eye at the idea of piles of work, and threw it aside without a care it the world, unerved you a bit. Or more accurately, pissed you off.

He'd been doing that latley. Annoying you. Even when the two of you were just friends, Rodrick had this habit of getting on your nerves. That didn't go away when your relationship turned into something much, much more.

Rodrick never really had to come out and say he was gay. You had a hunch when you first met, and over a year or so just being friends you came to the conclusion. What sealed the deal? Well, don't you remember that party? The drinking? The hot make out session on the host's couch which progressed to clumsy dragging into the bathroom. Rodrick makes such a sweet needy bottom, doesn't he? No matter how much he'd swear he's a top.

He's sweet, and needy in general. However, on this particular afternoon, he's been annoyingly talkative and in command. It's not like you guys have a strick, 'I'm the big guy and he's the little guy' situation. But today, you're really not in the mood to be bossed around by anyone. You're stressed, tired, and tense as hell.

Laying on his already pretty small twin sized bed, trying to relax and watch a movie. You're head is nuzzled into his chest as you watch the screen. A leg swung around his hip, and your body mostly resting on his side and shoulder. That would usually be a soothing and comfortable experience. If it wasn't for the incessant and unrelenting sound of Rodrick's stupid voice. He's going on and on about his band. Normal you'd be all into hearing about the new equipment, or gig, or trick he just learned. But not today.

Your breathing heavy with pain, and your body shifting to try and undress your state of uncomfort. You look up at your boyfriend's preoccupied face. Why does he have to be so cute when he's being so annoying? Fuck it. You reach up, and pull his face towards you. Pushing up, your kiss him passionately, forcing him to shut up. His voice is muffled, and it fades in a moan as his eye close and he melts into it. Its a long, and passionate kiss. You throw all of your current emotions of fustration into it, which just makes it harder. When you finally seperate, theres an audioable smack.

"Mmh...What was that for?" Rodrick asks with heavy eyes.

"Shut up." You tell him hushed as you pull him back down to you by the neck. Kissing him once again, he adjusts himself so he's holding himself over you. As you make out, your hands travel all over his torso. He moans when you pull away from his plump lips, and you kiss his neck. He loves it when you leave hickies. You gently bite and suck the soft flesh as he lets himself fall slightly onto you. He's leaning on you now as you reach down and pull up his shirt. He pulls away to take it off, and reaches for yours to make it even.

He then leans in and moans into your neck. With your knee held up against his growing erection, you rub him through his jeans. The sound that comes from him only makes you harder. Suddenly you're reminded of your own situation. The tightness in your own pants is slowly becoming more and more unbearable. When Rodrick begins kissing down your chest and all the way down to your belly, a chill goes down your spine. You buck your hips up slightly, a little way of telling him what you want. He smiles coyly, and bites his bottom lip. Unbuttoning your jeans, and pulling them off. It only releases a small amount of tention, you're still in your boxers. He kisses your clothed member in random spots. You twitch with need.

"Uh, fuck, Rodrick." You grunt out, bucking up a little again. He chuckles to himself, and frees you finally. His as if by habit goes to your base to hold you in place. Suddenly his wet tongue slides up from the base to your tip. He swirls his tongue around your head, and you let out a moan. You shudder when he finally wraps his plump lips around it, and starts to bob his head. Taking more and more of you in. The warm feeling of his mouth makes you let out heavy breaths. Before you know it, he's practically deepthroating you. His tongue wrapped around the bottom of your cock as he takes you in and out. When he moans, it sends small vibrations through your flesh and it tickles.

"Mhh, mgh, fuck," he says as he pulls up with a loud pop, "I love your cock." He tells you with a wet smile. God bless those lips of his. But fuck...were you close. He sits up, and strips as you lean over and pull put lube from his bed side table. You squirt a good glob on your fingers as Rodrick climbs over and strattles you. You reach around, and prep him as you kiss his neck and chest. He closes his eyes and leans on you as you finger his hole to make sure he's ready for you. Then suddenly, you find yourself doing it just to tease him. "Ahh, Y/N, just fuck me already!" He whines. You chuckle as you kiss him again and position yourself.

"Ready, love?"

"Yes!- ah!" He shouts as you suddenly slide it in with ease. You begin thrusting, forcing him to hold onto your shoulders. He begins bouncing back into your cock. His moans and whimpers are so cute. He only gets worse when you start strocking his cock as he bounces on yours.

"Mmmmhhh like that baby?" You ask him, he just nods as he bites his bottom lip. You feel him begin to twitch in your hand, and he starts panting.

"Mh mh mh I-I'm gonna cum." He tells you, so you begin thrusting faster and faster. Your own orgasm nearly to the brink. Suddenly his eyes shoot open and he looks down at you with a gasp. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He tells you as his cock starts to squirt all over your chest. You let out a few grunts as the hot liquid covers you and only makes you reach out to slam Rodrick down a few more good times. Forcing your orgasm. You let out a moan and a gasp as you cum in his ass. He whimpers as he feels you release. He leans down and kissing you sweetly to pull you back to earth.

The two of you, panting messes, Rodrick finally pulls off of you. He lays down next to you the best he can, and looks at you after a few minutes of catching your breath. You look back, and smile at one another.

"Seriously, what was that for?" He asks finally.

"I...seriously just wanted you to shut up." You tell him. He lets out a high pitched laugh and rests his head on your shoulder.

"I'm not that bad!" He argues and you chuckle at him.

"Yes you are! But I still love you anyways." You share a sweet kiss.

"I love you, babe."


	13. *Wait, Really!?

That friday night you sat alone in your bedroom. With everyone else asleep, you sat there quietly on your bed and sunk into the social media on your phone. All was quiet, all was peaceful and serene...until-

clac...

Clack....

....

CLACK!

You sprang from your bed and ran to your bedroom window and threw open the curtains. You looked out across the brown picket fence to the house nextdoor, where a familiar figure stood in a window identical to yours. You pulled up the window and found Rodrick standing there, preparing to throw yet another bottle cap to get your attention. Two storie below there were remains of failed attempts of varies water, gaterade, and soda bottle caps. Where did he get so many?

"What do you want!?" You tried yout best to yell and quietly as you could. You had known Rodrick since middle school, and you had been close for years now. You were good friends.

"Come over!" He shouted back.

"Are you crazy!?"

"My parents arent home! I got beer!"

"Shhhhhhh!!!!!" You hushed him. You thought for a moment, weighing your options.

"I'll be there in a sec." You told him before closing the window again.

"Yess!!" Rodrick celebrated with himself.

You snuck out through the back door, and Rodrick snuck you in through him backyard. He had locked his little brother in his room as a joke, and his littest brother was already fast asleep.

"How the hell did you get beer?" You ask him as you take the steps up into his room and he closed the door behind him.

"One of the band guy's uncles gave him some so I bought it off him." He said casually, pulling a six pack out from under his bed.

You sat on the wooden floor together, drinking, laughing, listening to borderlime terrible rock music. You always made fun of Rodrick for his band and taste in music. But if there was anything Rodrick didn't care about, it was how stupid his band was. As far as he was concerned, they were stars.

Two drinks in, your buzzed brain thought maybe a game of "never have I ever" would be fun. Whoever loses, drinks.

"You go first!" You told him.

"Okay, never have I ever....had boobs!"

"I'm not drinking!"

"What!? You have to!"

"Nuhuh! These aren't boobs, these are TITS!" You argued, followed by laughter. You took a sip of your beer and thought for a moment.

"Never have I ever been in a band!"

"Screw you." He giggled and took a drink. "Uuuhh never have I ever...dated a guy!"

"Really? You sure? With that haircut?" You joked as you took a drink.

"Fuck off, your turn." He laughed.

"Uhhhh...okay, never have I ever...had an orgasm."

"What!?" Rodrick spat before he took his drink. "You've never had an orgasm!?" He practically shouted.

"Jesus, say it a little louder, I don't think they heard you down the road."

"Seriously, you've never cum before?"

"Well, I've made mystelf cum before but like no one else ever has. None of my exes could do it." You shrugged.

"Not even Bryce?" Rodrick asked, referring to your last relationship.

"Especially not Bryce! That guy was two pumps n done!" Rodrick laughed at you.

"That sucks dude!"

"I know!" You finished the rest if your drink and tossed it with the other empty cans. You looked up back and Rodrick, who now wore a sly grin.

"I bet I could."

"Could what?"

"Make you cum."

"Haha! I doubt it!"

"Wanna bet!?" He challenged.

"Not really!" You giggled.

"Why not?" He asked with a smile.

"You'd lose!" You argued.

"Whatever." Suddenly you realized he'd been inching closer and closer to you. You leaned back as he set his drink aside and came closer.

"Rodrick..." closer, his lips inches away now. "Rodrick, I-" too late. His soft lips were on yours. You never realized how soft they were before, or plump. How perfect they were to kiss. You'd never really thought about, okay thats a lie, you thought about him sexually a lot. But it was never an idea you really entertained! He was your friend. A friend who...was a REALLY good kisser.

He leaned over you, one hand placed firmly on the floor on each side of you as his lips moved with yours. You let out a soft moan as a tingle went down your spine, and a soft breath when he pulled away. You felt dizzy. So dizzy.

"Gimme a chance?" He asked. Buzzed, and drugged by that kiss, you gave in.

"Fine." You stated reluctantly. Rodrick smiled brightly and suddenly leaned in for another kiss. Heated and passionate this time. One hand swung around to your back to hold you closer to him as he kissed you. He leaned back, pulling you with him as you made out. His hands were warm, and theh held you just right. Your back, your hip, as he kept you close to him.

"Here." He said when he pulled away. He stood you up and had you sit on the adge of his bed.

"Rodrick, what are you doing?" You asked him as he knelt before you.

"I'm gonna make you cum." He told you as he unbuttoned and pulled down your jeans. You suddenly realized what he was doing as he tossed them across the room. Your heart pounded in your chest, you could hear it in your ears as he ran the pads of his fingers down your panties. "Relax Y/N, its just me." You closed your eyes and bit your lip as he finallu pulled your panties down. "A little wet already, huh?" He cooed. He hooked his arms under your legs and pulled you closer to him before you felt his warm breath against your flesh. You took a dep breath.

He started with his tongue at the very end, and licked up to your clit where he flicked his tongue. That little motion sent another chill up your spine. You made a small moaning sound. He repeated this, until he realized that you moaned when he flicked his tongue. With a smile he paid great attention to your clit, swirling his tongue around it and flicking. He watched you as you squirmed and moaned above him. He loved watching you like that. It was new and amazing. He wanted more.

"Rodrick...I...mhhh...." you moaned. He continued, hitting you just right until- "f-fuck!" You cried. You layed back on his bed and ran your fingers through his hair as your orgasm washed over you. Fuck...he won. He pulled away only to chuckle.

"Told you." He said proudly before he leaned back in to continue.

"W-Wait, gimme a sec-" you gasped as he gave a gentle lick to your over sensative clit again. From there, he moved down and licked up your pussy. He did this several times until he started to gently suck and stick his tongue inside. You pulled his hair as he continued to toy with you. Licking and sucking and gently nipping you as he pleased until you came again. You were already a panting mess lying there on his bed. He revealed in his triumph a little too much.

"I can't believe no ones made you cum before. You're so damn sensitive." He commented as he kissed your thighs. You thought maybe he was done, until you felt a finger enter you, and then a second. "Fuck, you're tight too." He stated before he started licking your clit again. You practically shaking by now. His fingers began to curl inside of you.

"Oh god!" You shouted, losing your mind at this point. He fingered you as he licked and sucked on your clit. The sensation together was too much. The build up was so intense, you started panting and moaning uncontrollably. You felt yourself cum again, but this was different. You squirted, giving Rodrick a bit of a surprise before he decided to lap up what he could. You let out a loud moan when the orgasm subsided and you began to calm down. Rodrick wiped his mouth and watched you as you covered your beat red face.

"I told you." He chuckled. He stood up, and removed your hands from your face before kissing you again. "I won. Whats my prize?" He asked as he kissed your neck. It took you a moment, but you sat up eventually.

"S-sit down." You told him, and doing your best in the haze of the after glow. You took off his pants and pulled out his already hard cock. He moaned as you strocked him before you started licking up him.

"Fuuuuck." He moaned as you took him into your mouth and started bobbing your head up and down him. "Fuck thats so good." He told you. You stroked and jerked off the length you couldn't take as you tried to take as much as you could. Rodrick's eyes closed tight, opening to watch you and gently buck his hips up into your mouth. "Ohh yes Y/N." He whined and ran his fingers through your hair. As he got closer and closer, his hips becoke uncontrollable. He bucked up into your hand and mouth, needy for release. "Y-Y/N I'm gonna...oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" He cried helplessly as you tried your best to deep throat him until he couldn't help himself. He held your head down gentle as he thrusted up and came. You swallowed every drop, your eyes closed, your mind lost. When you finished, you pulled away and started to pant together. "That was like...the best bj ever." You giggled as you laid down next to him in bed. "You've been holding out on me!"

"I've been holding out on you!?" You giggled together. From then on, you and Rodrick were just a little more than friends.


	14. *Glory

You've lived next door to the Heffleys for years now. And for years you've had just a little teeny tiny crush on your nextdoor neighbor. How cliché of you. You can't really pinpoint when you first found Rodrick attractive, maybe it was when you saw him play in his rock band the first time at the school talent show? Or maybe it was when you saw him putting flyers up for again, his rock band? Or maybe it was that time he left his bedroom window blinds open and you accidentally saw him in all his naked and sweaty glory. Yeah...that was probably more likley.

At first you were mentally scarred, but as time went on, you cherished that strange memory and longed for it again. You had pretty good idea as to what his drumstick looked like but, you just wanted to be sure.

Unbeknownst to you, but Rodrick had been keeping his own little secret crush on you too. It started innocent enough. There you were, an angel amung meer mortals carrying boxes up your porch. From the first day he was head over heels and that made a whole lot of sense in hindsight. He couldn't spend more than an hour close to you or his mind would wonder and he'd get nervous. His cheeks would flush, his palms would get sweaty, and his head would be filled with the thoughts of you. Naked.

Then he'd be in big...big trouble. Now Rodrick had masterbated to you 100 times. In so many different ways. Sometimes he'd desperately hump his pillow imaging you under him. His soft plump lips against your skin. Rodrick imagined your moans, your voice softly gasping his name, the touch of your skin, your body against his, your smell. The idea of it was intoxicating.

"Ooohhh Rodrick." He could practically hear you. His eyes closed in daydream as he stroked himself. He sat against the wall under his windowsill, the closest he could get to you without attracting attention. "Mmmmhhh fuck....Rodrick..." there is was again. It made his stomach turn in the most amazing way. It made him needy. "Oh baby." Wait a minute. Rodrick paused, and opened his lust filled eyes. He sat, quiet, and listened. "Mmmhh." A soft sultry moan came from afar. Rodrick pulled his hands out of his boxers and sat up, turning and gazing out the window to your room.

His eyes practically fell out of his head, he couldn't believe it. There you were, sitting on your own windowsill. Your eyes closed, your head leaning against the wall as you took deep breaths. He traced your hands down to between your legs. It was almost too much for him. He watched you for a long while until you pulled your hands away and moved away from the window.

He wasnt sure if it was courage, or pure lust thst drove him from that moment. But he was thankfull for the tree that grew beside your house. It was perfect for him to climb up to your window, where he peered in your bedroom. You sat there in bed, seemingly having fallen asleep. He meant to softly wake you with a knock on your window but, he ended up waking you up with a start as he tumbled into your room.

"Rodrick!" You shouted, covering your mouth so you didn't wake anyone downstairs.

"Sorry, I-" Rodrick pulled himself up awkwardly, and looked at you with hooded eyes and a heavying chest.

"What are you doing here?" You asked in a hushed tone.

"I heard you." He whispered.

"You..." your felt your cheeks become flushed red and hot with embarrassment, "you can't be here Rodrick." You whispered as he came closer and closer.

"I'll be quiet, I promise." He whispered, taking the covers over you and tossing them aside to reveal your barley clothed body. The way you looked in just a tank top and panties, oh how it made his blood boil. You let him crawl over you and lean down to kiss you.

It took over your whole body. A part of you didn't know what was happening, you just knew how good it felt. He kissed down your neck, your chest as he gropped you with one hand as the other held him up. He slowly sunk down until he lifted your legs up and he found himself between your legs. He kissed the crotch of your panties a few times before it became impatient. He slid the useless fabric off your legs and tossed them aside. He watched you as he did this. Taking in the sight of your face as he touched you. He practically studied you.

He guided your legs apart so you become vulnerable for him. He took deep and heavy breathes as he leaned back down and stuck out his tongue. The warmth of his breath against you sent a tingle down your spine. The anticipation was so heavy. You almost gasped as he pressed his tongue flat against your clit and gave a gentle lick. He didn't know what to expect but it wasn't that. He wanted more, he wanted to make you feel so good.

He had practiced a few times on various fruits all according to the internet, but he never had a way to gage his progress before. Now, he had your reaction to guide him. He knew that when licked your swollen clit it made you gasp and squirm. He loved that. So continued, licking and sucking on your sensitive flesh. Finding each and every one of your weaknesses. It made you dizzy. He then licked your entranced repeatedly before he inserted his tongue in. He licked as he pleased as he played with himself in his boxers.

"R-Rodrick." You managed. You felt yourself pant and gasp as he played with you. He gave a satisfied grunt of pleasure against you as you said his name. He wanted to hear you say it, just one more time. Thats all he needed. You felt yourself get closer and closer as he went back to playing with your clit. Just a little more and with the flick of his tongue. "Rodrick I'm g-gonna- cum." You whimpered. He panted against your flesh as he desperately sucked on you. You snapped, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as you came against your lips.

Rodrick's body convulsed as all the tention and agonizing pressure released. When he heard those words, he absolutely lost it and came with you. Rodrick liftened his head and looked down at you, writhing benneath him in all your glory. He would have cum again had his body let him. Your eyes closed as you panted and let the pleasurable aftermath wash over you. He sat up and wipped away your mess from his mouth as he watched you. He reached out and grabbed your sides before he gently ran them up and down your body. The touch helped you back down to earth.

"Fuck..." Rodrick moaned with admiration. You looked up at him and smiled, giving a small giggle.

"How'd you get so good at that?" You asked him with a smile. He leaned down and gave you a loving kiss.

"Lots of practice." He chuckled.


	15. But I Thought

It hurt your brain to think about how long you'd been friends for. Two? Three years? Since freshman year, you knew that.

Regardless, Rodrick and you were best buds, inseparable, two peas in a pod. That's how it'd been since your, now ex-girlfriend, introduced you when she was in their band. Unfortunately, it didn't work out for her and the band. And when she demanded that you leave that small group of friends you'd made with Loaded Diaper, you were more than a little hurt. Needless to say, you chose your friends. No matter how dorky they were.

Rodrick, though not the most emotionally adept, was there for you throughout the whole ordeal and consequently became your best friend and then...over time...your crush. As time went on, those butterflies in your stomach got louder and louder. Almost unbearable.

Whenever you saw him, you just wanted to hold him and hug him and kiss his stupid face. That stupid, handsome, face. It was starting to hurt, the pain, the torture of not being able to tell him how you felt. You had to get it out, it was eating you alive inside. It didn't help when he would be on the affectionate side sometimes. He was comfortable with you and so it wasn't strange for him to rest his head on yours or grab you by the arm.

You made up your mind to tell him in private. You had to it, no matter how gut wrenching the idea of it was. No matter how red your face was, how hot your cheeks got, how much you sweat. You HAD to. You promised yourself you would before the end of Senior year. So you invited him over for 'band practice' but neglected to notify the rest of the band.

"Where is everyone?" He asked as he entered the garage of your suburban home. You turned around, your heart thumping loudly in your chest. Were you blushing already? Could he tell?

"Oh, they uh, I guess they couldn't make it." You lied.

"Really? Weird." He huffed. He stood there awkwardly and looked around the room before back at you. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Maybe later."

"Something wrong?"

"No, well, not really."

"You okay? You look red."

"Yeah I know, theres just...something I need to get off my chest." Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. He was shuffling closer and closer to you until he stopped a foot away.

"Whats up?" He asked cluelessly. You took a deep breath.

"Rodrick. I-I...." take a deep breath, "I like you." You spat it out. You watched him, as you saw the words go through one ear and out the other. Then he furrowed his brows. Oh no.

"You like me? Like, like like me? Like in a hug n' kiss kind of like?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yeah..." He paused and looked you over for a moment.

"But you're a lesbian." He butchered. If you were drinking something you would have spat. Half lesbian? Sure. You suddenly realized you never quiet explained your sexuality to Rodrick and neglected to tell him you were in fact, bisexual. He'd only ever seen you date women before.

"No Rodrick, I'm Bi." You chuckled. "I like both guys and girls." You explained.

"And you like me?" He pointed at himself, looking almost shocked now.

"Yes." Rodrick paused and looked around before looking back at you.

"You've got to be kidding me! This entire time, you were BI!" He cried. "I thought I was an idiot for having a crush on my gay friend!"

"Wait, what?"

"If I had known you liked guys, I would have asked you out years ago!" He declared. You let out a hardy laugh together.

"Really!?" You asked between giggles.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god!" You laughed.

"Wanna go out!?" He yelled as you laughed at one another.

"Hell yeah!" You yelled back with glee.


	16. *Special Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi and Hello, once again I have been the clown and forgot that after I posted the last few fics, I continued to write on my Tumblr page. I forgot to add those to my Wattpad book, so here we are. 
> 
> PLEASE BE WARNED: 
> 
> This chapter was a request and as requested, it involves pegging. If you have a problem with women fucking men in the ass with a strap-on, please move on. I have no time for that kink-shaming nonsense that some fools pulled in the comments of my last pegging Rodrick fanfiction. I can't believe there was discourse about pegging in the comments of a Rodrick Heffley fanfiction. WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT? We're all horny bastards so let's just be horny bastards in peace, alright? 
> 
> That being said, please relax and enjoy.

So you and Rodrick had been together for a while. Like a couple of years lets say. And let's say that after a while, the two of you started to explore. Explore each other's bodies, your kinks, your desires, all that fun stuff. And at some point, you discovered that Rodrick was, an absolute and total sub at heart.

Sure he could play the role of a dom when he wanted, but oh boy is he a switch or what. And let's just say that every now and then, when things get a little tense, when you get a hankering for it, all you wanna do it is fuck his brains out.

And that's exactly what you intended to do that night. You were spending the night and you just had an inch that nothing and no one else could scratch. So as soon as you were alone and left to your own devices, you were on top of him. At first, it started with just a passionate kiss by the staircase. He rested his hands at your hips and lifted his brow when you pulled away.

"Woah...someones in the mood, huh?" He asked playfully. You smiled and walked him forward before shoving him to his bed. You made him sit at the edge before you climbed over to straddle him. You gave another passionate kiss as you held his face in your hands. From that moment on, Rodrick was in your grasp. He watched you with flickering eyelids as you stripped down to your underwear. He laid down on the bed when you ordered him to without another word. He watched in a subdued state as you straddled his face and pressed your panty covered pussy to his lips.

He licked the fabric playfully, he gently nibbled and moaned when you began running your hips back and forth to tease yourself against him. His hips shifted as his restricted erection became painful and began to pulse. You cruelly teased him through his jeans. You had him begging for release.

"Only if you're a good boy for me." You cooed as you reached under his bed. From a box, you pulled out your strapon and fastened it to your hips. You stroked yourself affectionately before having him undress. From there, you had him on all fours on the bed, pouring lube over his ass. You pressed a finger in, it made him whimper. A second, he moaned. Then you played the head of your toy at his entrance and pressed in. He let out a beautiful cry of pleasure. You slid in so easily and the pressure against your clit from it was so exhilarating. You started to move slowly.

"How's that feel, baby?" You asked him.

"Soooo goooood." He moaned into a pillow as you slowly rocked back and forth. Until you grew bored. You started to pick up the pace. The sounds he made, made you wetter, made you crave release. You started to fuck him, just like he liked it. Faster and faster. You leaned forward and began playing with his cock, stroking him absentmindedly as you kissed his neck.

"You gonna cum for me?" You cooed in his ear. He whimpered and nodded as he bit his lip. Suddenly you pulled out and he let out a harsh gasp. He started to twitch and jerk as he tensed up. You turned him over and straddled him once again, you placed yourself above him and slid his cock inside.

You let out a satisfied growl as you started to bounce on him. You watched him as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He leaned his head back, completely and totally vulnerable to you in every way. You reached forward and lightly wrapped a hand around his neck. You'd neck choke him too hard, just enough to get his attention. He let out a loving gasp as you fucked him into his mattress. You felt yourself tightening and tense up as your orgasm drew closer and closer. You bounced your ass against his thighs as you learned forward to grant him a passionate kiss.

You let out a satisfying moan as you came on his cock, continuing the bounce until he came too. You were left two sweaty, satisfied messes. When you lifted yourself off and started to clean up, you watched Rodrick roll over onto his stomach as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"You okay hot stuff?" You asked, giving a playful smack to his ass. He giggled and nodded.

"Fuck I love you." He cooed.


	17. *Oopse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: When I discovered there was little to no RodrickxPregnant!reader fanfiction out there, I decided I had to change that. 
> 
> I regret that decision. 
> 
> Warning: NSFW content and Teenage pregnancy

You weren't sure what to think about your current situation. You didn't know whether to even tell him in the first place. What would he even say? Would he be angry? No, Rodrick wouldn't be angry, he couldn't be angry. You paced around your bathroom, staring at the pink and white stick in your hand. You looked at the instructions one more time. Maybe you did it wrong? How the hell could you pee on a stick wrong? You were panicking, to say the least. You stared at the thing. Hoping that maybe if you just stared at it long enough, that horrid blue line would disappear. It didn't. You were still holding a positive pregnancy test in your hand.

"What am I gonna do?" You whispered to yourself. An aching sense of dread boiled in your belly as you slid down the bathroom wall. How would you tell him? How could you tell Rodrick he had, gotten you, pregnant. It was all so sudden, I mean, should you even tell him to begin with? You could easily get rid of it, and pretend like nothing ever happened. You shook your head. No. No, he at least deserved to know. Whatever decision you made. You called him, with shaky hands, you let the phone ring on the other line.

"Heffley residence, this is Greg." An unenthusiastic child answered.

"Hey! Greg. Its Y/N. Can, uh- Can I talk to Rodrick please?"

"Y/N!" He spoke in a long, exaggerated tone. "I'm sorry, Rodrick can't come to the phone right now." There was a pause.

"Give me the phone you little brat!" You heard a familiar voice hushed.

"He's a little busy-" There was some racket, small grunts of struggle and shuffles of shoving.

"Beat it, Squirt!" Rodrick scolded. "Y/N! Hey!" He cheered.

"Hey, Rodrick, there's something I-"

"Y'know Y/N, I was actually just about to call you." He said, almost proudly.

"Really?" You scoffed, holding your head in one hand with the other pressed your phone against your ear.

"Yeah! I was thinking, that maybe you and I could...hang out. Sometime. Today?" His voice was almost chocked.

"Uh...sure. I guess." Might as well. Better to tell him in person, right?

"A-Awesome! I'll pick you up in 5!?" He was clearly excited, maybe even surprised.

"See you then." And you hung up. You fixed yourself up, the mess that you already were. You prepared for the worst. You ran every scenario in your head at least a thousand times. You were ready. You can do this. You can do this. You are a strong, independent woman, who is capable of making grown-up decisions. Well at least, that's what you repeated to yourself over and over again in the mirror until the doorbell rang. You jumped, and ran out of the bathroom, positive test result tucked away in your pocket. Just for evidence. You answered the door with a smile, or what you were capable of pulling off as a smile. Rodrick's eyebrows raised when he saw you. Happy as a clam to see you. You waved goodbye to your family and walked out to his van, where you got in and looked around at all the band merch and equipment. That absolute nerd. "So, where are you taking me?" You questioned as Rodrick got in.

"Well, I thought, maybe...a walk in the park?" His cheeks were bright pink.

"Yeah, sounds good." You were almost silent the whole ride there, though it wasn't very far. Rodrick just awkward spewed conversation about bands and comics. Random, nerdy things you found so cute. When you started walking through the park, you kept yourself quite. Your arms firmly placed at your chest, folded. You were so on edge you thought you might faint. You didn't even notice how incredibly nervous Rodrick was. His hands stuffed in his pockets, his cheeks red, and his skin lightly soaked with sweat.

"So uh, Y/N?" You looked at him, your eyes wide with attention and fear. "About...uh...that party." He started. "The one, a couple weeks ago-"

"I remember." That's the night that he got you pregnant. The one and only night Rodrick and you had slept together. The night where you got the courage to go up to that dork and kiss him. He kissed you back. You still remember the sweetness of his lips. That kiss turned into so much more. That kiss turned into stumbling upstairs, into your hands roaming his body. Into discarded clothes and moans of ecstasy, you would never be able to forget. You'd never be able to forget the way he touched you, and the way he held you. The way his chest heaved and his hips bucked, so needy. The feeling of his hard cock driving deep inside you over and over again. Easily sending you in a whirl. Nor the feeling of his cum shooting into your needy cunt. Never forgotten, or forgiven.

"Well, um...Look Y/N. I can't stop thinking about you. You're everywhere, and I think I'm really-" You have to tell him. "starting-" You have to tell him now before it's too late. "to fall-" Do it now! "in love-"

"I'm pregnant!" You shouted. A weak, but somehow piercing cry of desperation. You blinked a few times. Rodrick didn't move. You thought maybe somehow, miraculously you had frozen time.

"What?" He spat. Damn, he moved. He stared at you, as wide-eyed as you were.

"I-I'm pregnant. It's yours." You struggled, shifting your weight on your feet from side to side trying to keep yourself from crying in front of him.

"H-How can you be pregnant?"

"Rodrick, we had sex."

"I know!"

"Like, a lot of sex."

"Kind of hard to forget!"

"That night."

"Yeah! So?" He shrugged and threw his arms out. Genuinely confused.

"Rodrick...you do know that's where babies come from..right? Is...sex." He stared at you, chewing on the inside of his lip.

"I know that."

"Oh my God. Rodrick, tell me you knew that." He just looked at you. "How the hell could you not know that!? You're like, 18!"

"I know where babies come from, okay? I know it's sex and all that stuff. I just thought...well I- I thought."

"You weren't thinking. Neither was I Rodrick. We were at a party, a lot was going on. It's no one's fault." You started at him as he looked away in thought. At least he wasn't angry.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" He let his hands fall to his sides.

"We?"

"Yeah, I mean...you didn't do this alone."

"I-I don't know..." You looked down at the ground, scared. He looked away, and then back at you. When you didn't move, be sighed. He shifted towards you and wrapped his arms around you.

"Y/N?"

"What?"

"I'm...I'm here for you, okay? Whatever you need." He was struggling through the words. "B-But like, how do you know-" he broke the touching moment. You pulled out the stick in your pocket and handed it to him. He stared at it, taking it in his hands. Just as shaky as you were. "And the two lines-"

"Pregnant."

"Yeah. Right. Got it." He took a deep breath, and then drastically let it out.

"So I guess, you can stop falling in love with me now." He looked at you, almost, serious, and then away. He took a moment, and slowly started shaking his head.

"No... I can't say that I can." He said matter of factly. As if, it was common knowledge. He gave you back the stick and leaned in. He even got the courage to kiss you. You were practically frozen. You hadn't planned for this.


	18. Oopse Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry, did you think this was a one-shot, oh no, someone asked for a part 2... I wrote the first one kind of as a joke but then people seemed to actually like it and I felt bad for refusing them. I also refused to sugarcoat the concept of teenage pregnancy, so no, no this chapter is not funny, nor is it sweet and fluffy. 
> 
> Warning: Teenage Pregnancy and Parental Confrontation

So Rodrick knew. Not only did Rodrick know, but he stayed. Not only did he know and stay, but he confessed his feelings for you. NOT ONLY did he know, stay, and love you, but he was supportive and shockingly mature about things.

Rodrick was not mature, he just wasn't, that wasn't him. You thought that as time went on that maybe his immaturity would come out and he would get scared or he would be stupid about things and it wouldn't work out. But, that didn't happen.

A few weeks had passed since you gave him the news. The only thing that had changed, was that the two of you were now officially going steady. You told Rodrick to keep things a secret for now. Your parents didn't know, his parents didn't know, no one at school could know. You kept it that way until you figured out what to do.

You hadn't really disgusted it with one another either. Rodrick, while kind and supportive, didn't have a clue as to what to do about it. You feared about what keeping it meant, what adoption meant, or abortion. Where the hell do you even get one of those anyways? You were so conflicted and confused, and most of all, scared.

You walked around the high school campus with Rodrick's arm firmly placed around your shoulders. He walked with a proud smile, standing up straight like you were a trophy. Amongst your peers, you weren't exactly at the top, you had your fair share of friends and enemies. You were absolutely perplexed by the way your new boyfriend presented you. You weren't a trophy girlfriend, you weren't a prize, even if you were the idea was insulting. You pulled yourself away from him at lunch and hid in a secluded hallway lined with lockers.

You sat on the floor and held your knees to your chest. You felt your heart race and your stomach turn.

"There you are, hey..." Rodrick slowly approached and knelt down, "are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine."

"You look pale," he leaned in, "is it making you sick?" He whispered softly.

"It's fine!" You barked. His eyes widened and he pouted for a moment before sitting down beside you.

"What's going on?" He asked often a long pause.

"Why do you do that?" You asked.

"Do what?"

"That thing you do with me."

"What thing? C'mon Y/N I can't read your mind." You could tell he was frustrated, but he kept himself calm.

"The way you get when we're around friends and at school. You parade me around like I'm some kind of prize! I'm not like those girls who do themselves up every day, I'm not Heather Hills!" He watched you as shouted away from him, you didn't want to face him. He paused and thought for a moment.

"You don't like being a prize?" He asked, genuinely confused and concerned.

"No! I'm not some prize to be won, I'm a person with thoughts and feelings and...and I'm not even a prize, to begin with! I'm-I'm I'm ruined." You cried.

"Oh no, no no no, you're not ruined you're- don't cry, don't cry." He tried to pry your hands away from your face so he could dry your tears and hold you close. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it," he paused and waited for you to take deep breaths and relax before he started talking again, "I just, I really like you Y/N. Like I...really really like you. I've told you I love you a hundred times. You're not a prize, I know that now, But you make me feel like a winner. Having you, makes me feel like I have something to be really proud of. I'm sorry if me showing you off makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop. But I can't help but gush about you a little."

"But Rodrick...I'm pregnant." You whispered to him.

"So? I can't still be proud of my super smart, super hot girlfriend?" He smiled. You paused and held him close for a moment before letting go.

"We have to decide what we're gonna do." You changed the subject.

"Whatever you want." He'd said that so many times, it was driving you mad. You didn't know what you wanted.

"What do you want?" You asked him. Rodrick paused and leaned his head against a lock as he thought.

"I don't know," He admitted, "maybe we should tell someone."

"What? No." You argued.

"We can't keep it a secret forever. People are gonna find out eventually and maybe our parents can help!"

"Not my parents!" You spat. They weren't bad parents, you just feared the worst.

"Then let's tell mine, they can help, they'll help us." He pleaded.

"No, no, they'll want us to keep it and get married. They won't understand."

"...Trust me, they'll understand. Please. I want to tell them." You starred at him as you thought.

"...fine." You made a plan, that night at dinner. You went home with Rodrick and awkwardly shuffled around the house behind him. You had met the Heffley family before, you had stayed for dinner before. But not as Rodrick's girlfriend, and not pregnant.

They greeted you with big smiles, they were happy to have you for dinner. You sat at the table and picked at your food as your leg bounced under the table. At one point, Rodrick placed a hand on your leg to keep is firmly planted. When dinner was over, Greg went to his room, and Manny was put to bed.

"Can we talk to you guys for a sec? Before I take Y/N home." Rodrick asked as his parents sat back down at the dinner table.

"Oh god, somethings wrong." His mother spoke.

"Well, Uh, We-"

"You're pregnant!" His father cut him off. His eyes wide, they stared at you for a long moment. Yout heart raced.

"What?" You spat in shock.

"I knew it, whenever teenage couples sit their parents down, they're pregnant." His mother told her husband.

"How could this happen- Well, I think we know how but you two have only been dating for a few weeks!"

"How could you be so irresponsible?"

"We messed up, you don't have to be so angry at us." You croaked.

"Its true...you are pregnant?" His mother asked softly. You slowly nodded.

"Oh my god..." His father muttered. The room fell silent for a while. Rodrick looked at you and held your hand tightly.

"What are you going to? Rodrick can't be a father." Mrs. Heffley chuckled.

"We don't know, we thought maybe you could help." You told them. They looked at one another.

"We never thought this would happen." She sighed.

"Me neither!" Rodrick laughed, you gently swatted as his arm.

"Well, how far along are you?"

"A month, maybe."

"Do your parents know, Y/N?" Mr. Heffley asked you. You shook your head.

"We'll figure this out don't worry, it'll be fine." Mrs. Heffley spoke to calm the room.

"What are you going to do, Rodrick? You can't play in that band anymore with a baby." His father told him with a knowing look. Rodrick's expression turned sour, he looked sad but then he held his up.

"I know." He spoke.

"Wait what? No, you don't have to stop playing, it's your passion." You argued.

"Y/N, a baby is a lot of responsibility, if you keep it, your dreams and your passions take a back seat." Mrs. Heffley warned.

"Well who said I'm keeping it? And who said you can't follow your passions in life? Plenty of people do that! Rodrick isn't quitting the band." You were firm. You looked up at Rodrick who starred back, his eyes were lit up. Sparkling as they watched you. "What?" You asked him defensively, he smiled.

"I love you." He blurted.

"Love you too." You mumbled.


	19. ...Y'Know

You felt like shit. You just felt like a pile of shit with clothes on, and hair, and everything. You had spent the majority of your day trying to get enough water, popping Advil, and generally trying to keep it all together. It was just one of those days where it was all kicking you in the ass.

So when your puppy dog of a boyfriend wanted to see you that day, you were just a little on edge. You let him in and he greeted you with a big happy smile, a smile you did not return.

"Hey beautiful!" Rodrick cheered as he entered the house and followed you to your bedroom.

"Hey..." you groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he watched you fall to your bed.

"Nothing, just having a bad day." Rodrick sat beside you.

"Well...maybe I could cheer you up??" He questioned as he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on your cheek. His lips moved to yours and gave you a soft kiss that made you feel just a little less horrible. You felt his hand run up your thigh and then suddenly to your crotch.

"Mmhm, nuh-uh, not today." You sat up and threw his hand away from you.

"What? Why not, I thought you like it when I touch you like that."

"I do but not right now!"

"You're acting weird." He blurted out.

"Acting weird!? I'm not acting weird! You're the one who's been acting weird coming on to me all of a sudden!"

"I was just trying to make you feel better, usually good sex makes you feel better!"

"Well, not today!" You shouted. He paused.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on or what? Cuz you've never yelled at me when you tell me 'no' before." You pouted for a second. You curled your knees to your chest and groaned. You mumbled something, he leaned in.

"What?"

"I'm...I'm having my...my...y'know..." you mumbled.

"Having your what?"

"Yknow its that time..." you tried to get it across without saying it out loud.

"What time?" You sighed in frustration.

"It's that time of the month and I'm fucking miserable!" You finally admitted to the poor clueless boy. His eyebrows flew up.

"Ooooooooh!....oh."

"So sex is just...off the table right now. My head hurts, my back hurts, my guts hurt, I've been an emotional wreck all day, and it's not something I can handle right now!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry you're hurting. Is there...is there anything I can do for you?" He offered, moving closer to you. You thought for a moment.

"Just...just snuggles would be nice for now." Rodrick smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that no problem!" He held you close as you lay on your side facing away from him. The warmth of his body helped to ease the pain just a little bit, and the sensitivity of his touch soothed your overly sensitive body.

He left soft and gentle kisses all over your neck and got up to bring you water and food. You stayed in bed for the rest of the night, watching Tv, getting take out and generally just having a slow night as you enjoyed his company.

The pain doesn't fully go away until its all over, but a sweetheart for a partner always made things a little easier.


	20. *Things Get Rough

How could he? How could he just sit there, twirling his stupid drum sticks as he talked with his stupid friends about something even stupider? At first, you thought he was planning something special to ask you. Like chocolates or flowers or a big banner saying something cheesy like: "Rock on to Prom with me?" All the other girls were getting asked!

And your boyfriend just sat there. Prom was approaching quickly and if he didn't ask you soon, how were you supposed to coordinate your outfits? Did Rodrick even own a tux? You were doubtful. You sat next to him on the bench before the first bell, your blood boiling as the thought consumed you.

Did he even want to go to prom with you? Did he even want you? Did you mean anything to him? Clearly not if he's not going to ask you.

You watched him laugh with his friends before his head swiveled to your brooding gaze. That dumb smile of his still plastered to his face. He stared at you for a second before speaking.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Hmph!" You huffed before plucking yourself up from your seat and walking away. Rodrick's smile dropped. He looked at his friends and shrugged.

You tried to avoid him the rest of the day, which was hard because you had social studies together second period, and usually he copied your homework. But not today. Today you sat far, far away from that heartless jerk. He watched you enter with a dumb smile, expecting you to sit next to him as usual. But you turned the other cheek and sat across the room. Rodrick looked confused, he looked at the chair next to him and back at you with a sheepish scowl. That fool.

You hid at lunch so he wouldn't find you, and you decided to walk home that day so you wouldn't have to suffer an awkward ride home from him. You didn't need his charity. As you walked, you heard the faint putter of a certain vehicle. You knew that sound a mile away. You tried to walk faster but it didn't help, soon that stupid spray painted fan was right on your tail.

"Hey..." Rodrick called from the driver's side, "why are you ignoring me?" He called.

"I'm not ignoring you." You spat with your head held high in defiance.

"Yeah, you are! You've been ignoring me all day!" His head swayed back and forth from the road to you. You continued to ignore him. "Aw c'mon Y/N! At least let me drive you home!" You didn't speak. "Please, just talk to me! I'll do anything!" He whined like a sad dog. "Did I do something wrong again? Just tell me, I'll fix it!" You stopped and stared at him with rage burning in your eyes.

"If you really cared about me, you'd have already fixed it!" You shouted before stomping off again.

"Fixed what!? What did I do!?" Rodrick cried after you with a sad and frustrated huff. He watched you turn the corner to your house disappear inside.

That night, you cried into your pillow as you thought about him. You wiped away mascara stained tears as you starred fondly of a picture of the two of you together. That was the night he first asks you out after his band played a show. Suddenly you heard a tapping at your window.

Rodrick stood there in your backyard, tossing pebbles at your window. By the time you opened it to call down to him, you watched him stumble back in surprise as he tossed down a rock that more than likely shattered the glass. Lucky you.

"What do you want!?" You hissed ar him.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted.

"Shhhhhh sshhut up! Everyones asleep!" You shouted, in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry! I..I brought you some flowers!" He hushed back, holding up a handful of harshly picked and bruised flowers he definitely got from his mother's garden. You sighed.

"Fine...come up." You walked back to your room and watched Rodrick climb up the tree beside your window and crawl like a turtle into your room with a loud thud. "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" You scoffed at him.

"For hurting your feelings?" He asked as he stood from his place on the floor.

"No!- well, yes, but do you know how you hurt my feelings?" He took a look pause.

"No." You huffed in disbelief.

"Prom, Rodrick! You never asked me to be your date to prom!" Yknow, that sounded a lot more dramatic and heartwrenching in your head. He stared at you for a moment and then slowly he face scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" He asked, slowly walking towards you. "You're mad at me because I didn't ask you, my girlfriend, to prom?" It sounded worse when he said it. He turned your head and crossed your arms.

"...yes." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head.

"But your my girlfriend, so obviously we're going together!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that, you never brought it up!"

"Neither did you!"

"But you're the one that's supposed to ask me to the prom! You're supposed to prompose!" You shouted.

"Why would I when I thought we were already going together!?"

"Because its what you're supposed to do!" You didn't realize how close he was. You didn't realize how much taller he was than you or how his hands reached out and grabbed your face. You didn't have time to move until it was already too late. His lips were on your lips and your hands were in his hair and his hands let go of your face to wrap around you in a passionate embrace.

His chest heaved as he took deep and powerful breaths in between kisses. You shuffled back as you fell on the twin bed behind you. You moaned as his hands reached up your pajamas. His cold fingers ran across your warm flesh and his hips began to buck against yours.

Soon clothes were flying and your heart raced frantically. You craved him, unable to think of anything but him, anything but this. Right here, right now. Hormones raged on as he frantically unbuckled his belt and threw his pants down. His erection sprung free, eager and ready to please you. He slid a condom over his length and without missing a beat, leaned over you for another fevered kiss before entering. You gasped and threw your head back as it began. Your hands clawed at his back as he started to thrust into you. At first, it was nice and steady but they got harder and faster as the tension built inside you.

He buried his face into the crook of your neck and let out helpless grunts and moans of your name. His muscles tensed as you felt him get closer and closer to his limit. Just a little more, just a few more sloppy, deep thrusts, and you were done for. He reached a hand down to pleasure you further as his angle changed, hitting you perfectly. You came undone and around him. His jaw dropped and he gasped as a few more thrusts pushed him over.

"I-I'm gonna-" he groaned before spilling himself into the condom. The two of you were left panting, sweating messes, as per usual. You cleaned yourselves up and shared a few sweet kisses to calm your nerves before settling into one another's arms.

"So black and red?" You asked eventually, Rodrick still panting.

"Huh?" He huffed.

"Our colors for prom, black and red?"

"Oh...oh yeah that sounds nice."


End file.
